


Blanc

by caelestisq



Category: Danton (1983)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisq/pseuds/caelestisq
Summary: 他那褪了色的童年中唯一的一抹惨白。





	Blanc

**Author's Note:**

> 对电影的过度脑补。  
> “他”是开头和结尾出现的罗伯斯庇尔家女仆的弟弟。

即便是已经过了十年——刚好十年，不多不少——他依然能记得清那个下午，比他大十来岁的姐姐帮他穿上他最好的外衣，别好三色徽章，将他领到那位尊贵的病人面前，他那褪了色的童年中唯一的一抹惨白。

他明白只要他错一个词便会挨一顿毒打。那张面孔，那双手，毫无血色，还有那羊毛做的假发，与洁白的被单融为一体。他害怕，甚至失去嘶喊的能力。

那位可敬的先生（出自他姐姐之口）一定是病得非常、非常重了，一双黑眼睛直勾勾地盯着他背后不存在的幽灵，瞳孔收缩。他和自己一样也在害怕，他突然意识到，在害怕什么呢？

当那人颤颤巍巍伸出一只手时，他没有敢躲，当那人干裂的嘴唇微张，拼命地想发出一个辅音时，他没有敢逃。

车轮碾过泥泞路面的声音他听得见，巴黎的雨水混着旧时代的粉末浇在房顶上、台阶前，玷污他尚不能理解，永远无法理解的信条。印刷机器在几条街外不分昼夜发出轮转的噪音，白天被人们愤怒的呼喊声盖住，夜晚则掩住远处流浪狗的吠叫。羽毛笔中漏出的墨水透过木板的缝隙渗进房子里，染黑了他的衬衣与徽章，却独独对那抹白无可奈何。

耀眼而冰冷的阳光透过擦拭一净的窗户照亮白色的脸和白色的床单，照亮灰尘飘舞的角落——在薄得可怜的被单被拉过头顶时，上帝对被遗弃者那最后的垂怜。

刺眼的、鲜明的色彩终究黯淡了，同时死去的还有它们构成的一切，只留下外面的一座空躯壳，而那曾经是他的整个童年。

鲜花簇拥的礼车行过大道，金色车轮碾过石铺的干燥路面，教堂响起钟声，掉漆的廊柱重新被雕刻涂抹，人群涌动，杂乱喧闹。

巴黎阳光明媚。

皇帝纯白的斗篷和那张一尘不染的被单多么像啊。


End file.
